Everytime
by UnknownCelebrity
Summary: A sad-and-short Songfic about the abusive relationship of Eddie and Theresa's, based off of the Britney Spears song and video 'Everytime'. Read it, its worth your while. R&R, Enjoy!


Everytime  
  
By: funnybunny7  
  
Summary: A sad-and-short little fic-let about Theresa and Eddie, based on the song and video of Britney Spears 'Everytime.'  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from the O.C. or Britney Spears but this story.  
  
A/U: () =song Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Notice me)  
  
(Take my hand)  
  
(Why are we)  
  
(Strangers when)  
  
Theresa looked up at Eddie, torn and beaten. Her clothes were ripped, and bruises scarred her body. She felt broken, dirty, and defeated.  
  
He told her to keep away from Ryan, he would deal with that bastard later.  
  
She replied softly that she cared about him, that's all.  
  
He kicked her once more in her stomach, and cuffed her hard in the eye socket.  
  
(Our love is strong)  
  
(Why carry one without me?)  
  
When the physical damage had stopped, the mental damage began.  
  
He called her a worthless bitch, which would never amount to anything.  
  
She replied softly that she loved him, and asked if he truly loved her.  
  
He ignored this, and hit her in the skull with a vase on the kitchen table. He put her down once more before walking into the den and plunking down on the couch, shirtless and a beer at hand.  
  
She got up, sobbing intensely and walked into the bathroom.  
  
In the mirror, she saw a girl who had become nothing. She worked at a bakery, she had an abusive boyfriend, and she was pregnant. All at the age of 19.  
  
She forced herself to turn away from the horrid image she looked upon in the mirror.  
  
(Everytime I try to fly)  
  
(I fall without my wings)  
  
(I feel so small)  
  
(I guess I need you baby)  
  
(And everytime I see you in my dreams)  
  
(I see your face, its haunting me)  
  
(I guess I need you baby)  
  
She took the remaining clothes that she had on off, and pulled her hair out of its bun.  
  
Then she turned on the water in the tub, and let it fill up to the brim before sliding in.  
  
(I make believe)  
  
(That you are here)  
  
(It's the only way)  
  
(I see clear)  
  
(What have I done?)  
  
(You seem to move on easy)  
  
He sat in the living room, tired and almost drunk.  
  
Jealousy slashed through him like a ton of bricks when Theresa told him about Ryan's baby she was having.  
  
So he took it out on her.  
  
'Maybe I should go apologize' He thought. While he pondered, he chugged his beer.  
  
(And everytime I try to fly)  
  
(I fall without my wings)  
  
(I feel so small)  
  
(I guess I need you baby)  
  
(And everytime I see you in my dreams)  
  
(I see your face, its haunting me)  
  
(I guess I need you baby)  
  
She leaned against the back of the tub, nearly lying down. When she lifted up her hair, she felt a trickle of something run down her hand. Blood...she looked at it. It was from her impact with Eddie's vase.  
  
She slipped underneath the water slowly, and after a few minutes she could see a golden light coming towards her.  
  
(Ohhhh)  
  
(At night I pray)  
  
(That soon your face)  
  
(Will fade away)  
  
Eddie decided to go check on her; the bathroom had been quiet for a while.  
  
But when he walked in, he saw something that sent a shock through him.  
  
Theresa, HIS Theresa, was underwater. And no air bubbles rose to the surface.  
  
He leaped into the tub, and pulled her up.  
  
"Theresa! Theresa, baby, no!!! No, you can't do this!!!" He slapped her face with his hand, but it was as cold as ice.  
  
Nothing could be done. She was gone.  
  
(And everytime I try to fly)  
  
(I fall without my wings)  
  
(I feel so small)  
  
(I guess I need you baby)  
  
(And everytime I see you in my dreams)  
  
(I see your face, its haunting me)  
  
(I guess I need you baby...)  
  
Theresa smiled. Heaven was beautiful.  
  
She knew her body was in the hospital, Eddie sobbing with Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer as well as the Cohen's in the Waiting Room. The doctors electrically shocked her three times, but no heart stimulation. She was long gone.  
  
Theresa bit her angelic lip. She not only had killed herself, but the baby growing inside her.  
  
She peered down into the other room.  
  
A new baby girl had just been born.  
  
Everything would be alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Oh, I love it! R&R, Enjoy! ~ funnybunny7 


End file.
